This invention relates to an improved latching means and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a self-protecting latch for use on a munitions shipping container wherein a removable lever is used to apply the latching forces.
Latches presently available are difficult or impossible to open and close by hand when they are tightened to the high bolt loads required to seal containers used to ship munitions or the like. Container opening and closing forces of 125 pounds have been measured on some containers presently in use. Either a makeshift tool such as a screwdriver, tire tool, etc., or a special tool is required in order to apply the forces necessary to operate the latches. The makeshift tools are difficult to use and can damage the latch, and the special tools are undesirable in so far as one must be furnished with each container.
Another drawback to the presently available latches which are designed to be opened and closed by hand is the presence of large exposed surfaces which function as handles. These handles are easily damaged by blows or by the accidental hooking of projections on adjacent containers. Thus, it can be seen that presently available latches are difficult and slow to open and close as well as being subject to easy damage by using makeshift tools or by accidentally hooking of projections on adjacent containers.
With the present invention the above-mentioned drawbacks can be avoided by eliminating the large exposed surfaces which tend to hook on the adjacent containers. Also, the present invention includes provisions whereby any commonly available tool can be inserted into the handle portion thereof so that a suitable force can be applied without causing damage to the latch itself.